Final Fantasy 8 Characters Rebel!
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like if not all the characters of Final Fantasy 8 got along? What if there were hidden feelings and misunderstandings? This story tells the tale of greedy side characters, and a famous couple whom everyone wants to de


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and Squaresoft is not mine. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

Final Fantasy 8 Characters Rebel!! by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

One summer day in Balamb, Squall and Rinoa sat together in the harbor enjoying the fresh summer breeze. The two had been happily together for a month now, and they had the wonderful blessings of all their good friends. The couple thought that all their friends were happy for their relationship. How terribly wrong they were.....

~~~~~~

The young couple were happily engaged in a conversation involving the upcoming festival that Selphie and Squall were in charge of. But suddenly, Squall is startled as he hears footsteps behind them. Rinoa turns around to see Quistis and Zell coming. Quistis was dressed in her usual battle outfit, and Zell had an unusual cold stare on his face as the two made their way and stood before the couple on the dock.

"Hello Rinoa," Quistis says with cold tone in her voice.

"Uh, hi you guys. What brings you two here?" Rinoa manages to say.

"Actually, Zell and I came here to discuss some things with you," Quistis replies to the couple. "Zell has something to say to Squall, don't you Zell?"

"It's just you and me Squall, I don't know why you had to be the main character in this game called "Final Fantasy 8" that we're in. But shouldn't the main character of a game be interesting? You obviously aren't, but I AM WAAY cooler than you Squall!!! Not to mention that MY limit breaks rule, and my hair looks so much better than yours! My hair sticks up naturally, and I don't need any gel. Does your hair do that Squall?! Ha! I didn't think so!" Zell screamed with rage.

"Zell, you know that being the main character wasn't my decision at all. It was our producers at Squaresoft that wanted me to be the one. God knows why they had to make Seifer my main rival but I gue..." Squall tries to explain but is cut off by Zell's voice.

"Don't try to reason things out with me, Squall! You and I both know that my grandfather before me was the main character in Final Fantasy 7! So it's reasonable that I should follow in his footsteps! I would make him so proud to know that his very cool, not to mention handsome and smart grandson snatched the role away of main character from a wussy boy like you! Speaking of wussy, what's that thing you always wear on your neck?! Are you trying to outstyle me? `Cause you and me both know that my shoes are one of a kind! They can't be beat!" Zell said to the surprised Squall.

"Zell, I believe that's enough," Quistis said as she put a hand on Zell's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I think that there's only one way to settle things here. My dilemma has nothing to do with you Squall, even if your actions in choosing Rinoa over me makes my stomach turn to this day, and also that her strength can't compare to mine..... but that's besides the point. My problem here is you Rinoa," Quistis said as she turned slowly to face the bewildered Rinoa.

As Rinoa watched with some fear, she saw as Quistis rolled up her sleeves. Like a poor kitten who had just been pounced on by a hungry bear, Quistis threw herself against Rinoa knocking the air out of her.

"Now who looks stupid, Rinoa!! I should have been Squall's girlfriend, but YOU had to come and put your nose in the picture!! Squall would have been with me!!" Quistis screamed as she grabbed a fistful of Rinoa's hair and yanked hard.

As Rinoa struggled to free herself from Quistis' grasp, a gunshot is heard and the two girls stop their fighting, or more precisely, stop Quistis who was doing all the fighting. Everyone turns around to see Irvine and Selphie appear. 

"Irvine! I'm so glad that you're here!" Rinoa exclaims as she dusts the dirt off her dress and straightens her hair. She shot Quistis a glare, but Quistis just stared right back with an equal stare.

Irvine and Selphie casually stride up to the scene before them.

"Why are you glad that Sefie and me are here?" Irvine asks with one of his sly smiles.

"Irvine! Don't you know what those two have done! They have completely betrayed me and Squall! Quistis tried to kill me, and Zell has just claimed the whole spotlight of our game to himself!!" Rinoa cried with anger. Rinoa looks over at Zell who is just standing there looking more determined to win the game over.

"You're only saying that because YOU are one of the main characters of our game! Do you have any idea what my grandfather Cloud Strife would do to me if he ever found out that a cloudy headed boy with nothing but romance floating around in his head and who has a weak "gunblade" that doesn't even enforce his already weak fighting skills is the main character of FF8? My grandpa was probably the strongest person in our line of game, and he's the first face to pop in anyone's head when someone mentions "Final Fantasy!" Zell said without pausing. Apparently he wasn't gonna let his grandpa, or his line of heritage down. 

"Irvie said that he wanted to show you two that you ruined the whole game for all of us! Do you realize that if you two weren't the main couple of the game, Irvie and me could have taken the whole spotlight!" Selphie screamed at Squall and Rinoa.

"Selphie! I thought we agreed to tell them that later! Now you ruined the surprise... I was going to personally show those two how I really felt. But I guess that won't be happening. I'm usually so good with talking to women, but this wench Rinoa is one exception..." Irvine tsked tsked sadly.

"Hey Selphie, don't forget about me. I should have been the main CHARACTER of the game. I'm sure everyone would be happier if I was the star of the show," Zell declared proudly.

"Not now, Zell. We've got to settle things once and for all," Selphie interrupted as she put a hand up. "Since I am a true supporter for explosives and destruction...." Selphie said as she received the rather scared looks on the faces of her friends. "and my "The End" limit totally rules, I now proclaim myself as the true main female character," Selphie announced as her face lit up with victory and a sense of joy.

"Selphie! What are you talking about?! I thought that I was the star!" Zell cried. "Sorry, Selphie, I don't usually fight with weaker opponents then me, but you leave me no choice. Let's go! You and Me!" Zell exclaimed as he put his fists up ready to fight.

"So, Zell, you finally have decided to challenge the master, huh? I'm warning you, but beware of my supreme power," Selphie bellowed as she brought out her nanchukus.

"Listen, one moment to me everyone. As the instructor of the group, how about you all just follow my orders and DESTROY THEM," Quistis announced as she pointed an accusing finger at the couple.

"Hey Instructor Trepe, Sefie and me have our own situations to settle, right darling?" Irvine asked.

"That's right!" Selphie said happily.

"Yo! All of you just listen up! Selphie can't be the main character, 'cause the main one has always been a guy, I think...." Zell said as he put a hand up on his chin and tried to recall all the main characters of Final Fantasy. "I'm the best candidate for the job!" Zell said, because apparently, he wasn't gonna give up that easily.

At this moment, there was a lot of dispute between Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie. Apparently, they all wanted to be a main character, or wanted to simply destroy Squall and Rinoa. But only one could really be the MAIN one. During all the argument, Squall tried to grab Rinoa's hand at an attempt to sneak away, but somehow Quistis had used some kind of barrier that prevented any escape from the scene. But suddenly, the group never noticed that timid little Selphie had snuck away and was now standing behind them with her weapon in her hand.

"Ah-hahaha!! You fools!! Don't you know that no matter how much you argue, it is not going to change the fact that I was DESTINED to become the true character of Final Fantasy 8!!!" Selphie shrieked as flames burned in her eyes.

"Selphie! Please stop that now. I'll buy you those toy trains you love so much! Please dear, stop holding your weapon like that. It's almost as if you were gonna perform a limit break or something, but that's ridiculous. You would never dream of hurting us, now would you?" Irvine pleaded with fear in his voice. He laughed weakly. He was half scared and half terrified. He knew that Selphie did have many of her destructive moments....

But Selphie was not listening. By then, it was too late. Selphie had already performed her famous "The End" magic. After the mist cleared, no one was left standing except Selphie. Even if her beloved Irvine had been eliminated as well, to her it didn't matter. What mattered now was that she was the only one left, and her producers at Squaresoft had no choice but to let her control the game. She walked away into the sunset with a smile of pure evil on her face. Her mission was complete.

~*The End~* Or is it?


End file.
